White Horse
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: A new drama-fiction for Sailor Moon. Serena discovers that Darien isn’t working late at the hospital as he claims. Can he make up for his blunder or is this the straw that broke Serena’s back?
1. Chapter 1

White Horse

Written by Ceara Ivory

Summary: A new drama-fiction for Sailor Moon. Serena discovers that Darien isn't working late at the hospital as he claims. Can he make up for his blunder or is this the straw that broke Serena's back?

Prologue

In their small apartment, Serena was just putting the finishing touches on her cleaning. She looked at the picture of her beloved husband in his handsome tux beside her. The past few years had been absolute bliss for them. Oh sure, they had their typical married-people problems, but otherwise, it was as though the honeymoon had never ended. She still remembered their wedding day.

Before she could get far into the memory, a piercing wail got her attention. She smiled. That wail, as annoying as it really was, was music to her ears. They had their Reenie back, this time for good. She went to feed the little pink rabbit.

As she popped a warmed up bottle of breast milk into the infant's mouth, the phone rang. She answered it, propping it between her chin and shoulder. "Hello, Chiba residence."

"Serena?" it was Raye, and she seemed a little upset.

"Raye? Are you alright?"

"I don't know. Is Darien there?"

Serena replied. "No, he had to work late. He said he wouldn't be home until after midnight. Why?"

"Can you possibly ask your mom to babysit and come out with us. We're waiting just outside the building."

Serena looked out the window. Sure enough, the girls were sitting in Mina's new used orange convertible. They waved up at her.

"Um…"

"Please, Serena. We'll take you by your parents' so you can drop Reenie off. It's really kind of important."

Serena knew that something really must be wrong if Raye was being so insistent. Was everything okay with the girls? Was it Grandpa Hino? She sincerely hoped not. As annoying as he was, the man was like a grandfather to all of them and they all adored him and his antics.

"Alright. Let me call her real quick and ask."

Naturally, Ellen and Ken said yes. They always any opportunity to see their little granddaughter. The ride to their place was quiet, scaring Serena.

Once Reenie had been dropped off, she eyed them. "Now what is this all about? What's wrong guys?"

Lita rested a hand on Serena's hand. "We have something to show you."

"Has Darien been working late a lot?" Mina asked.

"Yeah. He said he's been assigned to help in ER until they can hire more help." Serena answered. "Why? Is something wrong with him?"

Mina stopped her car and turned off the ignition. "Serena, look in that bar parking lot over there."

As told, Serena looked over at the parking lot and gasped. "That's Darien's car. But why is it there?"

"We went to hang out here for a while, and we saw this. But there's more, inside." Ami told her and handed her a hooded sweatshirt. "Put this on, hood up."

Once sufficiently hidden in the hood, Serena let the girls lead her into the pub.

AN: Short little prologue. This story is largely inspired by Taylor Swift's White Horse and Carrie Underwood's "Before He Cheats". Please read and review. I was listening to the latter and couldn't help wondering what the girls would do if they found out that Darien was having an affair.


	2. Chapter 2

White Horse

Chapter One

The bar was smoky and hazy from the lights. Music was playing and people were talking. Sexy waitresses were walking around delivering orders. And on the dance floor.

Serena could see well enough to recognize her husband on the dance floor with his arms around a thin, sexy red-head. The red hair was resting on his chest. Her heart stopped. Her eyes burned. Momentarily forgetting about the girls, she sauntered up, trying to keep her temper and tapped Darien's shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

Darien effectively froze in place and turned. "Serena! What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking that question."

The redhead smiled sweetly at Serena. "Oh, Darien, I didn't know you had a little sister."

"I don't…" he grimaced.

"I'm his wife." her eyes flashed like fire. "Darien how could you do this to me, to us!"

"Serena…please…it was just…" What could he say to fix this? "Please, just go home and we'll talk there. Don't make a scene."

"Don't make a scene?!" She shouted. "It would serve you right if I made a scene! I'll go home alright. And I'll be at my parents' an hour later. Goodbye Darien!" As fast as her feet could fly, she fled out of the bar.

"Gina, would you mind finding another ride home…." he ventured cautiously. "Ow!" he cried as a heavy purse made contact with his head.

"You can bet I'll be finding another ride home! I've never been so embarrassed in my life!" Gina stomped out, leaving Darien with Serena's rather pissed off friends.

For a moment, neither girl did a thing. He knew that if looks could kill he'd be dead and buried. Raye growled and stomped out of the bar.

Mina on the other hand stomped right up to Darien. For the others, when she slapped him across the face, it seemed to echo. Without a word, she followed Raye out.

Ami sighed, "Darien, I really thought you were a great guy. How could you do this? I don't understand…" Tears tracing down her cheeks, she also left.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kick your ass. I dare you." Lita hissed in Darien's face. She began turning but seemed to change her mind and turned back. "One more thing." She raised her knee fast and hard into his groin. She didn't even stick around long enough to see him fall to the floor in pain.

Out in the car, the girls were lamenting Darien's actions.

"I cannot believe he turned out to be such a jerk." Mina said.

"I always thought I was a good judge of character, but I guess I had him pegged totally wrong." Ami said.  
Lita joined them. "I should have kicked his ass at the wedding when I had the chance. Perhaps a warning like that would have kept this from happening."

Raye smirked. "But at least it won't ever happen again. I left him a little message." She gestured over to his sports car. Sure enough, on the side of the pretty red car, scratched into the paint was the word "JACKASS".

**********

Sadly, furiously, Serena packed her and Reenie's things into a large suitcase. She couldn't understand why this had to happen to them. Hadn't she done everything she could to save this world countless times? Had she not given all of herself each time, nearly losing her life and everything she ever loved in the process? Why was fate mocking her now? She couldn't understand it. She had done everything she could for Darien. Even forgave him after that horrible year when he had dumped her for no apparent reason. Why had she forgiven him? Because she was foolish, she was in love.

"I fought for you Darien." she spat at the picture of their wedding day. "I fought tooth and nail for you, but you don't seem to give a care at all! I thought you loved me."

"I do love you Serena." came his voice at the bedroom door. "Please listen to me."

She turned on him. "Why? So you can give me another lie? That's all you've been giving me lately isn't it? Lies! Lies about loving me and only me."

"Serena…please…" Darien pleaded as Serena continued packing her bag. "I'm sorry, it was a mistake. I'm still only human. Forgive me for wanting someone who could actually give me an intelligent conversation."

Her mouth fell open into a fish-gape. "Well, sorry for not being the next Einstein! I'm out of here."

"And where do you plan on going? Huh? You don't have any money. How are you going to support yourself. Face it, you need me." he gave her one of his famous smiles as he blocked her exit way.

With all her might, she swung the heavy suitcase at him. As she expected he dodged, freeing the exit. "Yeah, like I need Beryl or Death Phantom or…! Goodbye Darien!"

She walked down the steps of the apartment complex, ignoring his pleas for her to wait and come to her senses. She would walk to her old home.

On the way, she stopped at a small park. A park she recognized as the one she had found Reenie at so many years ago, just sitting there looking lost and alone. That was during their fight with the Black Moon Family. So many memories were made at this park, just being there brought them back. Memories of meeting that small pink-haired rabbit and all the catfights they would get into, pretending to be cousins for the present world. Memories of saving that rabbit from the Ayakashi Sisters, and Rubeus, and Emerald. Memories of doing whatever they could to return Black Lady to her true self. Memories of him. The one person she realized had truly loved her. She had spent that whole year fighting for a man who only saw her as a child, as an obligation, because of their pasts. And doing so, she had rejected a man who had given his life, ultimately, to protect her. Who had spent a good deal of his own time fighting for her, her affections. Maybe she should have given him a chance then. Maybe…maybe then she wouldn't have to wonder about her husband's whereabouts and whether he's telling her the truth. But it was too late.

AN: Alright, chapter 1 finished. I know it seemed fast, but I'm tired and it's possible that H1N1 has found me at last. :P


	3. Chapter 3

White Horse

Chapter Two

In a cavern deep in the bowels of the Earth…

"Spinel, tell me how are things above?" asked a regally-dressed man as he sat upon a throne of granite.

From the shadows, a lilting voice replied. "Just as you planned, Lord Jasper. And no one even suspects a thing." A young lady stepped out and sat upon the arm of the throne. "Don't you worry about a thing." she coaxed, running her fingers through his blood-red hair. "Those sailors will pay for trapping us down here. Soon, we will be able to roam freely and you will rule this planet." she blew the words into his ear.

"And you will rule by my side, as queen." he promised her, taking her hand and laying kisses upon it. "Mi amore." Gently, he pulled her onto his lap.

**********

It was a place where time cannot move forward. A place where one can enter, but can rarely ever leave upon arrival. The world of the dead, or spirits deemed unworthy of rebirth, spirits not yet ready to be reborn in the living world for one reason or another.

He was the latter. The ones who usually make such decisions had given him the choice of being reborn. He had chosen to stay as he was. They might believe he was worthy of being reborn, but he on the other hand. He deserved nothing but eternal damnation in the ninth level of Hell. He had allowed his entire family to be killed over a grudge he'd had. He had foolishly followed the ramblings of a monster. He had loved and yet when he was rebuffed, he had turned to the actions of a five year old, taking what he wanted despite the consequences. He had nearly caused the destruction of the entire world, and with it, his beautiful goddess. How he'd loved her and yet, how he had hurt her. And when he had died, she had held him, crying for him, begging him to stay. He deserved hell, and if they wouldn't give it to him, then he would not allow himself to be reborn. He would lay here until the end of the universe, so that he would never forget the things that he had done.

"You shouldn't keep punishing yourself like this, Prince Diamond." came a sweet, elderly voice as in a twinkling light, a lovely fairy appeared. She had long silver hair up in the dumplings that he remembered from his goddess.

Diamond did not sit up and only closed his eyes. How dare this sprite intrude on his self-loathing.

"Prince Diamond, I come to bring you a gift. I am Queen Serenity, the mother of Princess Serenity who will one day be Neo-Queen Serenity. I have seen into your heart and I know that you are truly worthy of the gift I wish to give you."

"I am not worthy of anything but your hatred. Please, leave me alone."

"But Diamond, my daughter, she needs your help. The Earth is in trouble and she will need you for she can no longer depend on Endymion."

Diamond opened his eyes and looked at her. "Why not?"

"I am unable to divulge that, however, for those same reasons, I have disinherited him. He may be the King of Earth, as is his birthright, but our kingdoms will never be combined."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Would you like another chance to win the heart of the only one you've ever loved?" she asked him.

Diamond looked away. "Can it really be possible? After what I've done, surely I don't deserve such a chance."

"Please, Diamond." Queen Serenity said holding out her hand. "Say you will take it. If you wish you can think of it as atoning for what you think you need to atone for. If you don't take it, if you won't go to her side, I fear the worst will happen to her. The future could be destroyed, she could be destroyed."

Diamond gasped, realizing she was right. Could he really do that to the woman he loved? Queen Serenity was giving him a chance to live again and go to her and if she was right, it would be killing her to refuse. "I can't let that happen. She's too kind, too good, with such a big heart that cries for even the darkest of men. If she were to be killed…no. Very well. I will take what you give."

Queen Serenity smiled and whistled. In a flash of golden light, Helios, whom he knew to be the guardian of Elysium, stood beside her. "Helios, will you be so kind as to escort our friend to the Earth?"

"It would be my honor, Queen Serenity." Helios faded to become a handsome white pegasus with a golden horn. "Mount Prince Diamond. When we reach the Earth, you will be alive once more."

Diamond walked forward and mounted the pegasus. "Thank you Queen Serenity. Your gift will not be wasted."

She nodded. "I know you won't. You will be good for her and I know you will be a good stepfather to my granddaughter."

"I am ready." he told Helios. As Helios took off, he did a double-take. "STEPFATHER!"

AN: End of chapter 2. We see a little exposition into the plot. And just so you know, NO, Darien has not been brainwashed. Darien would have cheated on Serena whether or not Spinel (Gina) had been there. She simply was there with the sole purpose of seducing him. He chose to have the affair. That's why Serenity has selected Diamond for Serena's protector.


	4. Chapter 4

White Horse

Chapter Three

Serena had finally made it to her parents' home and was crying in her mother's arms. "Why Mom? Why did he have to do this? How could he? I loved him."

Ellen held her daughter close, rubbing her shoulders. She didn't know what to tell her. She and Ken had never had that problem. "I'm sorry, my darling. I wish I knew…"

Ken pounded his right fist into the wall. "Damn that bastard!" Both Serena and Ellen looked at him in shock. He rarely ever swore. "What? I should never have allowed him to marry you. I knew this would happen. He's far too old for you."

"Daddy…" Serena murmured. "I'm sorry…I should have listened."

Ken sighed. He knew this wasn't the time. He took Serena from his wife. "Now, Serena, none of that. It's not your fault. It's that creep's. But he won't hurt you again, I won't let him."

Baby Reenie's wails cut into Serena's own, reawakening her to reality. "Reenie probably wants to be fed." she got up and went to where her room used to be. Her rabbit wallpaper had been replaced by pink and blue flower prints. Soft pink carpet felt lovely on her feet as she padded inside. Her parents had made it no secret that they wanted to see their granddaughter as often as possible. They had even refinished her own baby crib from her infancy. She reached into the bunny-diaper bag and put a bottle of milk on the warmer and picked up her baby. "Hey there, sweetie. There, there, Mommy's getting it." Holding her baby, she thought back to when she had first met the little pink-mop. It seemed so long ago. Just thinking about it, how it was even possible, made her head hurt. Of course, she'd seen a lot of things that should be impossible, so she supposed meeting her daughter from the future shouldn't be too much of a surprise. The future. How would this affect the future? Could she really leave Darien completely? If she did, she would be condemning her future daughter to non-existence and the consequences of that would be cataclysmic. Not only would it rob her future self of this wonderful little girl, but all the things that only Reenie could do, she would never do. It would create a paradox which would in turn destroy everything.

"Oh Queen Serenity, Sailor Pluto, someone please. Tell me what to do. I love Darien, but after all the crap he's put me through, I don't think I can trust him. How can I stay with him? But…I can't do that to Reenie and….please."

As if on cue, a flash of light filled the room and faded to reveal the familiar fairy-like ghost of Queen Serenity. "Do not fear my darling. I have already taken care of it."

"Queen Serenity." Serena reached out a hand for her long-dead mother. "What do you mean?"

"Careful, dear. You wouldn't want to frighten the baby." she fluttered close to the face of her baby granddaughter. "Oh, she is absolutely darling." she placed a tiny kiss upon Reenie's forehead.

"Mother, please, tell me. What do you mean?" Serena asked her again.

"I have watched all that the present-time's Prince Endymion has done to you from even when you were middle school. I wanted to step in long ago, and maybe I should've but now enough is enough. All he's done is hurt you." Serenity said, carefully dodging the curious baby's fingers. "Darling, a past or even a supposed-future is no reason to marry a man and then stay with him when all he does is continue to hurt you. I shan't allow it to continue any longer. I have already taken steps to ensure that Reenie still exists in the future, although you will have to hurt a little while then in order to make sure of that, but all in all, you won't have to spend an eternity with him. I promise, I wouldn't ever force you to do that."

Serena fought tears. "Thank you, Mother. I was afraid…I didn't want to hurt Reenie by leaving him. But I just can't trust him."

"Now don't you worry about a thing my dear. I must go now, to finish what must be done. But before I do, I have a warning for you. Something is coming, peace will not last much longer and you will soon need to fight again. When it comes, the moon itself will not have all the answers you need. You will need to look elsewhere."

"Where should I look?" Serena asked. "Can you give me a clue?"

"I can give you a location. A cave far to the north, one that will be very familiar to you. You must find what was once the throne room of Queen Beryl and there you will find what you and others will need to combat your new foes." she placed another kiss on Reenie's forehead and another one on the forehead of her daughter. "Farewell, my dear. Do not worry. Go to the park tomorrow and look for the diamond in the rough."

***************

In his king-sized bed, covered by mountains of black velvet blankets, Jasper and Spinel lay together breathing heavily. "Ahhh, my love," he kissed her lips, rosy with their fevered activity. He stroked her cheek tenderly.

"My lord…" she whispered into his kiss. "my darling…"

A knock on the large door startled them. Jasper dropped onto his back in a huff. "What is it!" he demanded.

"My Lord, I have a status report from Rubellite." it was just one of his guards.

"Then say it and get out of here! Before I get upset." he said warningly.

"Rubellite says that he is in position and that he is ready to lure in the humans."

"Good, good. Tell him to proceed with his plan and report his progress on it tomorrow evening." he waited until he heard the guard leave and turned his attentions back to the woman in his bed. "Now, where were we?" he began kissing her neck, trailing downwards causing her to arch up slightly.

AN: Alright, another chapter^^. And check out AdultFanfiction dot net in the next few days to a week to see a longer version of the implied scene at the end.


	5. Chapter 5

White Horse

Chapter Four

Darien entered the hospital the next day with a heavy heart. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to beg Serena for her forgiveness, and beg her to come back to him. After all, as far as she knew, it was a one time thing. It shouldn't be that big a request. Promise never to do it again and beg forgiveness should be a simple thing. But could he really make such a promise? He wanted to say yes, he could. But Gina was different from Serena somehow. A different that he liked. A different that he couldn't even really describe. As much as he loved Serena and wanted to be with her, he didn't think he could really give up Gina.

Speaking of whom. He wondered if she would even be speaking with him after last night. He had lied to her about being married after all, and totally humiliated her in front of an entire bar of people. He was really batting a thousand.

Just as he was getting his clipboard, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "Good morning Darien."

Okay, so that was one thing he didn't need to worry about. "Gina," he took her hands and twisted to look at her. "I am so sorry about last night and so sorry about lying to you about Serena."

"Hey, it's no big deal really. She's clearly a little young for you anyway, and not exactly your type." she whispered. "And now that the cat's out of the bag there's nothing stopping us from moving ahead with our relationship." she kissed him quickly on the lips. "But lets talk more about that tonight. We've got patients to see."

********************

Rubellite was having a ball with his plan. His small stand was set up in a prime spot for luring in the pathetic humans. "Good morning everyone," he greeted joyfully as humans passed him. "Come and try my delectable chocolates right here. Once you do nothing else will quite be the same to your taste buds." And you'll be just another servant for Lord Jasper.

Rubellite remembered waiting with an entire army of youma in the bowels of the Earth. Waiting for Beryl to announce her victory over the senshi so that they could swarm the humans and finish their hard work. However, it wouldn't come to pass. Somehow Queen Beryl and Metallia had both been defeated through the power of the Silver Crystal. When they had been defeated, the portal between the Earth and the Dark Kingdom had been closed and they had been trapped there to make a life for themselves.

No one quite knew where Lord Jasper came from. On what should have been their day of victory, Queen Beryl had come to them with a young man. She claimed that he was her son although she would not tell them who his father was. He was to be her successor should things not go as planned.

It had been difficult. They were cut off from their families who had been sealed away in the Dark Kingdom. Rubellite hadn't seen his mate and three children since then. He didn't even know if they were still alive. Under the Earth wasn't exactly a wealth of food or other means for survival either. They had been forced to travel within the caves searching for such things to keep them alive. Within just a few months, their numbers had dwindled significantly.

It was Lord Jasper who had saved them ultimately. Somehow he had found a veritable land of plenty within the caverns. There was food and water abound, as much as they could need. Their prayers had been answered. They began to live again.

Now, nearly 10 years after their entrapment,

"My People!" Lord Jasper addressed them. "I have received a vision from the spirit of my mother, Queen Beryl. Our food and water will not last us much longer, it is time to take our place aboveground and take revenge upon the humans who trapped us here."

Lord Jasper was quite the speaker he was. Not just their leader but their hero who had saved them from starvation 10 years ago. Rubellite was proud to serve him. As part of their plan, it was his job to "recruit" and reform the ranks that had been desolated all those years ago.

"Oh, these do look yummy." came a perky voice, startling him from his thoughts. It was a fine-looking young woman with golden pigtails.

Rubellite pasted on his most dashing smile. "Yes, they are quite yummy. I dare say you won't find better tasting chocolates anywhere in this whole world. Try a piece." he held out a silver tray.

***************

Serena eyed the chocolates on the tray. "I really shouldn't."

"Go on, free sample. Go on, one can't hurt can it?" Rubellite pressed.

Serena bit her lip. They looked so good but something didn't feel right. Maybe she just wasn't feeling well after all the commotion the night before. "Oh, alright." she took a small heart shaped one. "Thank you very much sir." Holding the chocolate in one hand, she pushed the stroller along the path in the park.

It was a beautiful day. Blue sky without a cloud to be seen. Golden sunshine warmed her and the chocolate in her hand too. She knew she should eat it now before it melted all over her but she couldn't get her belly to want it.

She looked up to see she had made it all the way to the pier where she had first met the future Reenie from all those years ago. How had she gotten here?

Just before she could attempt to answer that question a twinkling light in the sky caught her attention. The last time she had seen a twinkling light like that had been when Helios had left them in the form of Pegasus. He had promised all those years ago to come back someday. The twinkling grew closer until it was as bright as two suns, forcing Serena to close her eyes. A familiar whinny brought her to opening them again.

"Pegasus!" she all but shouted. "And…" her heart stopped in her throat. Could it be. "D…Diamond?"

AN: Sorry it's so short. This weekend was interesting. Saturday I was practically passed out in my bed from fever. Sunday was the first day I was actually able to get up for any length of time. I had to call off today. Hey, if you have any suggestions for what the enemy could be seeking in this story please give me a heads up.


End file.
